In recent years, communication networks have been developed, and, as communication services, not only conventional public telephone services but also various communication services provided by communication service companies have established. If a personal computer user signs up with a personal computer communication service company, for example, CompuServe, Inc. or America Online, Inc., he/she can receive various communication services such as E mail or teleconferencing, information services for receiving specific information such as news or weather forecasts, and transaction services for buying products, or making airline or hotel reservations. Therefore, a large number of users sign up with communication service companies.
By using these communication services, a person can speak with distant persons using keyboards, and can enjoy chatting in real time on display screens. In a personal computer communication chat, conversation is performed in a considerably rough style with "speak " feeling. In addition, the chat is performed at an ordinary conversation speed. Therefore, the contents of interesting conversation by chat are stored in a file of a personal computer, and the stored conversation data is read from the file to be displayed or printed. In this case, a disordered display state is obtained if the stored conversation data is displayed or printed as it is, and it is very difficult to discriminate the speakers of the conversation data, thereby degrading visible readability.